Haters
Ally's POV I was just cleaning instruments in Sonic Boom. Why? Because now most people know I clean when im either nervous, frustrated, or any other negative feeling. Again, why am I like this? I got a text from my Ex-Boyfriend, Ryan. You know, we broke up, since he had to move to New York, he promised as soon as we meet again we can catch up and continue from where we left off. He's in Miami. Even though I have feelings for Austin, my feelings came back for Ryan. A few minutes later I recognised the blonde wavy hair from anywhere. Here came Austin. "Hey Ally", he smiles, I smile back but that soon fades as I get nervous again. "Whats wrong?" He asks concerned. I look at him in the eyes as he gets closer, with only the counter invading the space between us. "Well my-" "ALLY!" A guy shouted. I recognised him. "RYAN!" I shout, as I move away from the counter and Austin as I hug Ryan, he picks me off the ground and spins me around. As he puts me down we look into each others eyes, and start to lean in, less than an inch more we'd kiss, until someone had cleared their throat behind us, looking quite angry. "Maybe PDA somewhere, but ive lost faith in love, get rid of it from my face, please" Austin says. I roll my eyes and walk to the middle of Austin and Ryans distance. "Austin" I say looking at him "this is Ryan" I then point. "And Ryan, this is Austin" I smile, doing the same. "Oh Ally, I definitely have something to ask you, I was wondering, if you would like to go out sometime?" "NO" Austin interrupts Ryans question at the end, I look at Austin and narrow my eyebrows. "What?" I say, kind of tutting the 'T'. "Pfft....I mean.....She can't, She promised me that we'd work on a new song" Austin said nervously. "Ohh Yeah, Im so sorry-" Austin smiled thinking I was saying no to Ryan "Austin" I finish. His smile fades, "We have plenty of time to work on a new song, who knows how long I get to hang out with Ryan, we can write a new song another time" I smile, then walking up to Ryan. "I'd love to, We can catch up now if you like" I say. He nods "Totally". "Great! Ill catch you later Austin" I wave, and then leave with Ryan. Austin's POV Sure we're not dating anymore, but in my heart shes still MY Ally. How can she move on so quickly?! Whats so great about him? I can't believe it, but as much as I hate it, I know I have to. To me, its not fair. I love her. Why can't she still see? Why did we even break up? How is he better? I have a bad feeling inside. Yeah sure, we can have other crushes. Like I had Cassidy, but she was OLD NEWS! And whos more attracted to who? Would you rather like a Waiter? Or a girl you've loved like forever? I''' HATE '''Ryan.